


Let me help you.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean's a dick, Demon!Dean, Gen, Short Drabble, my angst-y emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The demon smirked wryly, flashing white teeth. All ugliness and everything evil.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you.

The one thing Sam hated more than anything in the world, was when Dean disappeared without a word. When he left the bunker or the motel they were staying in without saying anything to Sam about where he was going to be, it worried the younger man. It worried him more when he couldn't get through to Dean's phone, because that often meant something was happening. Something bad, or what Dean would consider good.

Sam hated not knowing where his brother was. It drove him crazy with worry. It could just be that he'd been doing this job for too long now and was just paranoid all the time, but it could also be that he's paranoid with good reason. Dean could just be out drinking at the nearest bar, as he usually is when they don't have a case or they have a slow one, but he could also be in trouble.

When Sam had worries like this, he called in backup.

Castiel followed him inside when he pushed open the bunker door and flicked on the lights. The Angel closed the door up and made sure it was bolted behind them, watching with a small frown on his lips as the younger Winchester made his way down the stairs to the main floor, rubbing a hand over his face as he sighed. Exhaustion was settling in, and anyone could see that Sam was clearly running on far less sleep than is considered healthy.

"Sam, you should get some rest," Castiel suggested. "I will go back out and keep looking for Dean."

"I can't," Sam said, shaking his head. "The last time this happened, he went and did something really stupid and almost brought a whole nest of vampires down on himself."

"He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. It's Dean," Castiel said, shrugging slightly. "Maybe he's out drinking somewhere."

"If he walked it, then sure," Sam said with a snort, having seen the car still parked in its spot. "But Dean very rarely goes anywhere without the Impala, even if it's like, a block over or something."

"Perhaps his plan for tonight was to go out drinking and get completely smashed, as you say, so he didn't want to risk crashing his car," Castiel said. Sam sighed, flopping down into a chair and resting his head against the table as he dropped his duffle bag onto the floor beside him. "Rest, Sam. Please."

"Not until I know where Dean is," Sam said stubbornly. "He's been gone all day. I need to know."

"I understand," Cas finally said, nodding as he joined Sam. "Do you want me to go out and search ahead of you?"

"In a minute," Sam said. "Give it a while in case he comes back here or something."

"Of course," Cas said, nodding again.

The both of them jumped out of their seats when something clattered somewhere in the building. Sam snatched a gun up from the bag and Cas was armed with his angel blade. The two men shared a look, then Sam lead the angel down the hall towards where the clattering came from.

The silence that fell for the minutes after was almost deafening, then another crash was heard followed by a phrase that Sam found quite comforting.

"Son of a bitch!"

"He's been here this whole time?" Cas questioned, frowning.

"I don't think so. Maybe he just got back before us," Sam suggested, lowering his gun as he followed his brother's cussing. "Dean?"

The cussing stopped. Silence settled in the air again. Sam swallowed nervously, heading down the corridor where their rooms were. Dean's door was open slightly. Sam peered inside, finding it empty. He frowned, looking at Castiel.

"I'm not the only one that heard him in here, right?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head.

"I heard him," the angel assured him. Sam shook his head, dragging his fingers back through his hair as he pushed his gun into his waistband and made his way back to the main room.

"I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets back here," Sam grumbled, frowning when he saw someone move across the main room.

Upon turning the corner to where the tables were laid out, Sam felt relief relax him. Dean was sat in the chair Sam had previously occupied with a beer beside him and his feet propped up on the table. He had a gun in his hand that he was messing with, a usual habit of his when he wasn't doing other things.

"Dean, where have you been?" Sam asked. "Weren't you just down in your room?" The elder man didn't respond, just shifted his feet off the table and stood, flicking safety off the gun. "Dean?"

Dean turned around and Sam felt his stomach drop, making him feel nauseous. The bright green that usually coloured his brother's eyes had been replaced with black so solid it resembled coal. Sam frowned, pulling his own gun again. He snarled.

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, aiming the gun. The gun would be useless against the demon, and it would only hurt his brother, but Dean would survive, he always did, and Castiel was here to make sure of it.

"Put your toy away, you're gonna hurt someone," the demon said, waving Sam off as he twirled his own gun around in his hand before placing it down on the table and looking at the two again.

"Leave him alone," Sam said. "You leave my brother alone, you son of a bitch."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" the demon responded, smirking lightly. Sam growled again.

"Get out," Sam said angrily. "You get out of him right now!"

"Wait!" Castiel exclaimed, holding his arm in front of Sam like a barricade. "That _is_ Dean, Sam."

Sam looked hopelessly at Castiel for a minute before looking back at his brother, who's eyes were still black. The demon smirked wryly, flashing white teeth. All ugliness and everything evil.

"Heya, Sammy," he said.

"Dean," Sam breathed, staring for a second before looking at Cas. "You're lying. That's not my brother. That isn't Dean."

"I'm sorry, Sam, it is," Castiel insisted. "I can see a demon's true form. This isn't a possession."

The demon was still smirking sickly when Sam looked back at him. His eyes looked more hollow than they usually were, and more shadowed too. The shape of his face looked much sharper than usual and as much as Sam hated to admit it, he could practically _feel_ the evil radiating from his brother. Sam felt like he was living in a nightmare and started to silently pray to anyone who was listening that he'd wake up soon.

"That's impossible. We cured him, and the mark is long gone," Sam said, voice trembling. The demon laughed darkly.

"You really think I need a stupid little mark to give me this gift?" he asked. He pulled the edge of his shirt down, revealing the tattoo that was still in perfect condition. Sam's face fell, and Dean smirked. "I'm very real, Sam."

Dean slowly stepped forward. Castiel moved so he was stood slightly in front of Sam, his angel blade gripped tightly in his hand. The angel snarled, but Dean just laughed again.

"You honestly think you can stop me?" he mused. "You don't have the power, Castiel, and you know it."

"I won't let you hurt him. He's your brother," Castiel said.

"I don't have a brother," Dean said, shaking his head. Sam felt his chest tighten, but he kept a brave face on. He had to. It was the only way to save his brother.

"What happened to you, Dean?" Sam asked calmly. "You were perfectly fine yesterday."

"That was yesterday," Dean said, stepping closer and shoving Castiel away with a flick of his wrist when the angel lunged for him. Castiel crashed straight into a bookcase, sending it toppling over with a loud crash. "This is today."

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed. He looked back at Dean. "What happened to you?"

"I've been gone all day, Sammy, do you really think I've been out doing nothing?" Dean asked, pinning Sam to the nearest wall with sheer force, not even having to let their flesh meet. Dean smirked. "Demons found me, Sam, and boy were they _pissed._ "

"Why didn't you ca- call me?" Sam stuttered out, feeling the force tightening around his throat.

"I did," Dean shrugged. "You weren't answering, so I tried to fight them back on my own and it didn't work out for me."

"They shouldn't have been able to turn you so fast," Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"All day, Sam," Dean reminded him. "I've been a demon once before, and I got pretty damn close a few times both before and after it. Remember how I went to Hell to save your sorry freakin' ass a few years back? And how about that time I had to torture my mentor because the angels were unable to do it themselves? Oh! And then there was of course my time in Purgatory. Y'know, that does tend to screw you up pretty bad. My soul has never been the same since Hell got hold of me, so did you really think it was gonna take them longer than a day to find the trigger that'd bring it all back to me? You're wrong. Very, very wrong."

"Don't do this," Sam begged, watching over Dean's shoulder as Cas slowly rose to his feet. "Please, Dean, let us help you."

"I don't want your damn help," Dean snarled, gripping harder. Sam gasped.

"Please, Dean, you're my brother," Sam said, trying to fight against Dean's power. "You and Cas are all I have. Don't make me lose that!"

"You've never really had anyone. You've been alone since you walked out on this life to go to college. No one stands for a quitter," Dean teased.

"Dean, let him go," Castiel said, holding his blade again. Dean rolled his eyes. One hand held Sam, while the other took influence of Castiel's movements. The angel frowned, trying to fight it as the hand holding his blade was turned to face him.

"Dean don't!" Sam exclaimed. The demon just smirked, pushing his hand forward. Sam watched in horror as the silver of the blade disappeared into Castiel's stomach. The angel yelled, then his head fell back as a bright white light filled his eyes and mouth. He screamed, and Sam closed his eyes and turned away from the light.

Dean was laughing darkly when Sam dared to look back over. Castiel was laying on the floor amongst the books that had fallen from the book case, his trench coat spread and the blade still lodged in his stomach. The black silhouette of the angel's wings fanned out either side of him, and Sam had never realised before that moment exactly how big these wings were.

"Cas," he choked out, feeling a tear slip down his cheek. "You son of a bitch," Sam said brokenly. "He was our friend! He never gave up on you, even when you were being a dick and didn't deserve the help!"

Dean didn't respond. Sam was starting to realise that Dean was far more powerful than he'd been the first time around, and it scared him. Terrified him, even. If Dean found it so easy to kill Castiel like that, what did it mean for Sam?

"Now," Dean mused, turning to look at Sam again. "Where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling really angst-y and down and stuff for a few days, so I'm taking it out on these guys aND I'M SORRY.


End file.
